


La Cena. (Cherik)

by midhiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, cena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midhiel/pseuds/midhiel
Summary: Un consejo simple hacia Peter se convierte en una increíble sorpresa para Charles.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	La Cena. (Cherik)

Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a Romina y forma parte del evento Día Blanco organizado por Team Cherik. Espero que lo disfrutes. 

La Cena

A Charles le gustaba recorrer su jardín en Westchester, algo que se le hacía difícil a veces cuando los mutantes que convivían con él le demandaban consejos o atención pero generalmente consejos. Esa tarde movía su silla a través del camino serpenteado y suspiraba, embaído con el aire natural.

-¡Charles!

No necesitó usar sus poderes porque reconocía la voz de Peter. El joven llegó con su híper velocidad hasta él quién sabe desde qué rincón de la casa.

-Charles, necesito tu consejo. Mira – sacó dos camisas de seda, las más elegantes que tenía -. ¿Cuál me queda mejor? ¿La blanca o la celeste?

El telépata tenía paciencia pero que lo interrumpieran por una cuestión de mera apariencia podía hacerlo mandarla al demonio. Sin embargo, como siempre, primó su calma.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-¿Qué?

-Necesito saber para qué vas a vestirte con esa camisa, Peter. Solo así podré sugerirte cuál es la más adecuada.

-Ah – sonrió -. Logan va a invitarme a cenar, por cierto, quiere que vengas tú también. Es un restaurante fino – y al decir esto, reventó un globo del chicle que estaba mascando.

Charles sacudió la cabeza. No leía a la gente por respeto, mas esta vez algo importante se le había escapado: el viejo Logan de casi dos centurias no podía haber invitado a cenar a ese joven impulsivo de corazón de oro, pero que recién se estaba formando. 

-¿Para qué te invitará a cenar?

-No sé – Peter se encogió de hombros e, impaciente, alzó bien alto las dos prendas -. ¿Cuál te gusta, Charles? ¿Camisa uno o camisa dos? Decide rápido para poder prepararte tú.

-Mira, Peter, si Logan nos invitara a cenar, me avisaría con tiempo – dejó en claro -. Y lo haría él mismo, no te enviaría a ti con la excusa de que te ayude a elegir la ropa.

Charles sonaba tranquilo pero el joven notó que se estaba molestando. Peter miró alrededor, cierto, se trataba de su paseo, aquel que quería tomar en silencio y soledad, y que no convenía interrumpir.

-Lo siento – suspiró -. Si quieres ir, habla con Logan. Buscaré a alguien más para que me sugiera cuál camisa me sienta mejor.

Xavier se dio cuenta de que había sido un tanto grosero con el muchacho, que no guardaba mala intención. 

-La camisa blanca me parece adecuada.

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Chuck – y desapareció tan veloz como había llegado.

Charles quedó pensativo. Logan invitando a Maximoff a cenar, y también a él usando al joven de intermediario. Eso sin contar con que Peter era el hijo de Erik, que no hacía buenas migas con el lobo. Todo sonaba demasiado extraño. Intrigado decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento y enfiló la silla hacia la casa para prepararse. Por el camino se cruzó otra vez con Peter, que le gritó mientras corría con sus camisas, apurado como siempre:

-¡Hay que estar allí antes de las ocho, Chuck! ¡Tu restaurante favorito! ¡”Les Délicieuses Huîtres”! ¡Logan hizo la reserva a nombre tuyo!

………………………….

Logan sabía que Magneto se encontraría esa tarde paseando por la ciudad y que le gustaba merodear por el parque donde los desconocidos se disputaban partidas de ajedrez al aire libre. Lo encontró observando una, ataviado con su tapado negro y el sombrero gris cubriéndole la mitad del rostro para pasar desapercibido. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el saludo poco amistoso que Erik le masculló al reconocerlo. Ni siquiera volteó hacia él, tanto lo despreciaba.

-Se trata de tu hijo – soltó Logan. Ahora sí Magneto lo miró -. Necesita hablar contigo, esta noche en ”Les Délicieuses Huîtres”.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un restaurante paquete – le entró una tarjeta con la dirección -. Solo atienden reservas, tu mesa lo está a nombre de Xavier.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Charles en todo esto? – Erik estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Tú solo estate allí a las ocho – concluyó el enigmático Howlett. Iba a palmearle el hombro a modo de despedida pero desistió. Sus garras eran de Adamantium, Magneto controlaba el metal y esa combinación no podía tener un final feliz -. Sé puntual que el muchacho seguro ya estará antes.

Erik leyó la tarjeta. Aborrecía a Logan pero sabía que era amigo de Peter y parecía que su hijo lo necesitaba. A las ocho menos cuarto llegó al restaurante y un mozo joven lo guio hasta su mesa. El sitio era elegante, con el estilo francés de la primera década del siglo XX rememorando la Belle Époque, y las personas que concurrían se veían distinguidas y lucían sus mejores prendas. Erik no les hizo caso, estaba vestido igual que cuando Logan lo encontró en el parque y solo se quitó el sombrero por estar dentro de un lugar cerrado. Su mesa estaba vacía: era una pequeña en un rincón discreto, ataviada con un mantel blanco, juego de cubiertos, vasos y servilletas para dos, y una vela romántica en el centro todavía apagada. Frunció el ceño porque parecía indicar una cena romántica, no un encuentro entre padre e hijo. 

Se sentó y rehusó entregarle su sombrero al mozo. En cambio, rompiendo la etiqueta, lo ubicó a un costado del mantel. Consultó su reloj: aun restaban diez minutos para las ocho. Sintió un metal conocido que se le acercaba junto con el ruido de ruedas al girar. Alzó la vista hacia el frente.

-¡Charles! – exclamó asombrado.

-Buenas noches, viejo amigo – saludó el telépata, también con sorpresa por encontrarlo allí junto a una mesa preparada para dos. Ubicó su silla, mientras el mozo se acercaba solícito al retirarle la común para dejarle el espacio -. Logan y Peter se supone que me seguirían – volteó hacia atrás con disimulado asombro –, pero parece que no entraron.

Se miraron y rieron. Charles porque se sentía ridículo al ser engañado de esa forma siendo psíquico y Erik porque, bueno, por fin después de tantos años podría compartir una cena a solas con su amigo.

-No nos queda otra que comer porque tengo hambre – comentó Magneto entre risas. Charles le asintió -. ¿Pedimos la carta?

-La conozco de memoria.

-¿Vienes de seguido?

-Todos los jueves y ceno tranquilo para acomodar las ideas – explicó Xavier.

-Hoy es martes – observó Erik.

-Estás en lo cierto.

Pidieron la carta, que estaba en francés. Charles quiso ayudarlo pero Magneto se las arreglaba con el idioma ya que había vivido en Francia y en Suiza cuando cazaba nazis. Para beber eligieron un vino. Cuando el mozo llegó para anotar sus pedidos, encendió la vela. Ninguno de los dos protestó y aceptaron el ambiente romántico con una sonrisa cómplice. Mientras esperaban los platos, platicaron de cómo les había ido esa semana, de anécdotas sin importancia, buscando frases para hacer reír al otro. Fue una velada encantadora. Los dos sintieron que se la debían después de estar tanto tiempo pendientes de sus obligaciones. Cuando terminaron el postre, Charles observó que ni Logan ni Peter estaban para llevarlo de regreso a Westchester. Por eso Erik se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la casa en un taxi. Sería un largo viaje de regreso. Al telépata le agradó la idea de hacer un trayecto extenso con su viejo amigo. Tomaron un coche y siguieron platicando y riendo.

En la mansión Peter estaba despierto en su habitación, cuyo ventanal daba a la entrada. Se mordió el labio inferior con picardía al ver que se acercaba el taxi por la avenida. Charles pagó y Erik lo ayudó a bajar. Mientras el auto se alejaba, entraron juntos. 

-Es tarde para regresar a Genosha – comentó Xavier, mientras se dirigían a su despacho para disputar una partida de ajedrez y beber un poco a modo de cierre de la cena -. Es peligrosa la oscuridad y debe hacer frío allá afuera. Tú te vas volando, Erik.

Magneto rio con ganas.

-Para ser un psíquico capaz de leer y controlar mentes, tienes excusas poco creíbles, mi viejo amigo.

Charles detuvo la marcha para mirarlo intensamente. 

-Nunca traté de controlarte, Erik. Tuve oportunidades pero no quise hacerlo.

-Lo sé – respondió, poniéndose serio -. Me he preguntado por qué tuviste esa deferencia conmigo, Charles.

Charles no le contestó. No se atrevía a decirle que en el fondo lo admiraba aunque no compartieran las ideas y que Erik era demasiado especial para él. Sin embargo, no pudo contener la emoción y se la envió directo a la cabeza y al corazón. Magneto parpadeó. Él también admiraba a su amigo. Se arrodilló junto a la silla para hacer algo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo: besarlo en la boca. Charles anhelaba lo mismo y lo abrazó. Habían sido demasiado formales los dos y se habían centrado demasiado cada uno en su causa hasta el punto de olvidar sus sentimientos. A partir de aquella noche, las cosas serían diferentes.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya era de público conocimiento que Magneto, líder de la Hermandad Mutante, había pernoctado en Westchester, Logan se jactó ante Peter.

-Los años no vienen solos, mocoso. ¡Te dije que estos se desviven el uno por el otro y son tan testarudos que no lo querían dejar en evidencia!

Peter asintió mientras lamía su paleta verde. La idea de juntarlos engañados con una cena había sido del lobo y sí, había resultado tal como Howlett se la había propuesto. Lo que él no imaginaba era que Logan muy pronto lo invitaría a una y quizás, quién sabe, ellos también reconocerían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

……………………

Espero que la hayas disfrutado y te haya agradado el pequeño Wolvesilver. Besos y feliz día blanco.

Midhiel


End file.
